fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos: Road to Civil War 2/5/16
(A video recaps the events of last week’s Chaos and Survival. Shinsuke Nakamura vs Seth Rollins is announced as the main event. Team Chaos will confront Team Survival later in the show. A contract signing between Shane McMahon and Corey Graves officiated by a guest officiator will take place later tonight too.) SEGMENT 1: Cesaro comes out with his Intercontinental Championship to a lot of boos. Cesaro: So this is the hype around Survival? A crowd of fat, disgusting, and smelly Americans who boo the pure essence of a champion like myself. I don’t stand that kind of disrespect. I’m sure if any one of you had to get in this ring and try to say something to me, you’d fail. And that’s the point isn’t it? That’s why the Greek God-like men like myself are the ones capable of competing in this ring and you mere mortals stay back and watch. I am the best wrestler in the world, and that’s the truth. Guess that means you have a lot of liars here who think the same thing – Kevin Owens, Shinsuke Nakamura, AJ Styles… and Hiroshi Tanahashi? Seriously? The John Cena of Japan is the best you can do as your champion? Watch what happens at Civil War – I’m going to put that talentless hack down and end his little mission of trying to equalize the World Championship and his measly title. You know what championship reigns above all? THIS ONE. Cesaro raises the Intercontinental Championship and poses but Neville’s music hits and he comes out to the ramp to a huge pop with the Pure Championship. Neville: Actually Cesaro, the pure essence of a champion is me. I am the Pure Champion after all, and I’m sure you saw me almost beat Seth Rollins for the World title last week. Unlike you I’m actually putting my title on the line at Civil War. I guess all that means is that you’re all talk and no action, unless you want to prove otherwise? Face me tonight, Cesaro, and prove that your title really is the best. Cesaro: You think beating you is going to prove me the best? You’re stupid. But still, kicking your ass is going to be fun, so you’re on. Cesaro holds the Intercontinental Championship up as Neville walks to the back. MATCH 1: Sami Zayn vs Tyler Breeze Zayn picks up the win at 11 minutes after hitting the Helluva Kick. SEGMENT 2: Hiroshi Tanahashi vs Dolph Ziggler is announced to happen next. Tanahashi is backstage preparing for his match, when Michael Cole comes up to him. Cole: Tanahashi, may I have a word on your thoughts about Cesaro’s promo? Tanahashi: I do not care what he thinks. In the end, what matters is what I do, and what I have done since debuting on Chaos is win the International Championship, compete for the World title, and now my next big match is against Cesaro. Am I worried I may lose? Yes. Cesaro is a lethal weapon, but he’s forgetting that I am the Ace of the Universe and the most decorated superstar to come out of Japan since The Great Muta. Chaos is my domain now, and the International Championship is my crown jewel. Tanahashi walks out for his match. MATCH 2: Hiroshi Tanahashi vs Dolph Ziggler Ziggler wins by count-out at 13 minutes after hitting a superkick while Tanahashi is on the top rope, sending him crashing outside. Ziggler then rolls out and hits him with a Zig-Zag before rolling back in. SEGMENT 3: Ziggler grabs a mic. Ziggler: Baron Corbin, before our match next week, I got a couple things to say. I’m the next big thing on Survival and my MITB briefcase guarantees that. You’re the next big thing on Chaos and your briefcase guarantees that too. So before we crash at Civil War I want you to realize that I’m coming to have just that, a WAR. I have a lot to prove. You were right, the thing with these MITBs are tricky, if you just cash in, then you’d be considered a fluke. I’m going to build my way up to the World title one step at a time and that first step Corbin, is tearing through you at Civil War. Which is why after some thinking I came up with a proposition, instead of a singles match, we go harder – best two out of three falls. Baron Corbin comes out to a mostly positive reaction. Corbin: That’s the difference right there. I’m already a monster. I can cash in on Kevin Owens tonight and I’d be considered a legit champion. But fine, if you really have that much to prove, then you’re on – two out of three falls is fine but all that means is that you’re going to get pinned TWICE at Civil War. Corbin holds up the briefcase to Ziggler before walking to the back. SEGMENT 4: A vignette airs. It’s a video of a tropical island with peacocks walking around and palm trees blowing in the wind. The waves wash up on the shore and the camera cuts to words written in the sky: COMING SOON… and then the camera cuts out. Austin Aries comes out to the ring to a huge pop. Aries: Samoa Joe you may be the most dangerous man in this company but there’s this thing that people can do to expel danger, and that’s to kill it. I am a man without fear, a man without caution, a man with the tools to put down even the most dangerous men in the world of wrestling… simply put – I am the greatest man to have ever lived. It’s great to be great, Joe, but it’s bad to be you. I don’t care whether or not I ever challenge for the title again because to be honest, I’ve already done it all. Well, actually, I do care, but my most immediate priority is to destroy you Samoa Joe. We go way back, and we’ve already traded wins, but this is the biggest stage we’re about to do battle on. You started a war, and I’m the WMD that’s going to end it. Aries drops the mic and poses as the crowd goes wild but Samoa Joe charges through the crowd and catches Aries from behind. Joe comes from behind and locks Aries into the Coquina Clutch. Aries struggles out of it and jumps at Joe with a sleeper hold but Joe flips him back into the Coquina Clutch and wears him down. Aries struggles but eventually passes out. Joe gets up and poses over Aries. MATCH 3: Cesaro vs Neville Cesaro picks up the win at 14 minutes with a Neutralizer after Kane distracts Neville. Kane gets into the ring after the match and hits Chokeslam after Chokeslam on Neville until Sami Zayn makes the save! Zayn jumps at Kane with a moonsault Plancha but Kane catches Zayn with a chokeslam. Kane stands over both men before walking to the back. SEGMENT 5: Team Chaos comes out to the ring to a huge pop. Shelley and Big E pose on the turnbuckles and Orton and Itami hold the ring. Okada stands in the back but still looks content with the reaction they got. Big E: AWWWWWW SURIVIVALLLLLLL, DON’T YOU DARE BE SOURRRR, CLAP FOR YOUR WORLD FAMOUS ASS-KICKING TEAM CHAOS… AND FEEEEEL THE POWERRRRRRRR. Orton: He’s right. We are a world famous ass-kicking team. Do you think you guys intimidate us, Roman? I don’t care who you put on your team. Does Dean Ambrose scare us? No. Do John Cena or Apollo Crews? Hell no. And your ‘secret weapon’ of sorts was Bobby Roode? Sure you can try to assemble your little team of main eventers and breakout stars like Apollo Crews to take us on but you’re forgetting something that we have. Heart and determination. We are going to break through your team like it’s nothing. Alex Shelley, Kazuchika Okada, Hideo Itami, and Big E; these are all men destined for greatness. I’m glad that they’re willing to fight alongside me for the sake of Team Chaos. The future always overtakes the present, and when guys like me and Cena need to retire, it’s a good thing that men like these are here to take the reins. Now, we are at war. We did bring the fight to Survival last week and we destroyed Dean Ambrose and I’ll say it now, we’ll do it again. Question is, what are you guys going to do about it? Team Chaos stands in the ring and forms an outward facing circle. The members of Team Survival come down the ramp and stop right before the ring. '' Reigns: What are we going to do? We’re going to bring the fight to you. This team isn’t about future-proofing, this team is about WINNING, and that’s what we’re going to do at Civil War. For now though, you’ll get a good little preview. ''Team Survival charges into the ring and both teams start trading blows. Reigns and Ambrose throw Okada and Shelley over the top rope. Orton takes out Crews while Itami gets rid of Cena. Roode and Big E trade blows but Roode hits Big E with a big elbow smash then tosses him over the top rope. Roode, Reigns, and Ambrose stand against Orton and Itami. Itami and Orton charge at them but Reigns spears Itami and Ambrose hits Dirty Deeds on Orton. Ambrose lifts Orton up and hits Dirty Deeds again. Ambrose and Reigns grab Orton and drag him out to the announce table. Ambrose grabs Orton by the leg and lifts him up… and REIGNS POWERBOMBS HIM THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! Reigns, Ambrose, and Roode pose before helping Crews and Cena up and leaving through the crowd. MATCH 4: Braun Strowman vs Viktor Strowman squashes Viktor in 8 seconds with a chokeslam. After the match, Kalisto runs in and tries to attack Strowman but Strowman nails Kalisto with a chokeslam. Strowman picks him up and hits Kalisto with another chokeslam. Strowman then hits one on Viktor too and poses over both men. SEGMENT 6: The ring is set up for a contract signing. The guest officiator comes out and it’s…. PAUL HEYMAN!!! Heyman gets a huge pop and walks down to the ring. Heyman: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… MY NAME IS PAUL HEYMAN, AND I AM THE PROUD GENERAL MANAGER OF THE SHOW OF THE FUTURE, UPRISING. Now as many of you are aware, next week, the day after Civil War, is Uprising: The Next Generation. I implore you all to check out the show because Uprising truly is something special. But that’s for another day. TONIGHT, the general managers of Chaos and Survival will sign the contract to FIGHT at Civil War. There’s quite a bit of bad blood and toxic words in this feud, but that’s what matches are for right? So out first to sign the contract, please welcome the General Manager of this very show… SHANE O’MAC!!! Shane McMahon comes out to a huge pop. He does the Shane O’Mac shuffle and enters the ring. McMahon and Heyman shake hands before he signs the contract and grabs a mic. McMahon: Corey Graves, next week you’re going to find out just what Chaos is all about. Hell, you know me and all the stupid shit I’ve done in my career. You know just the extents I’m willing to put my body through to prove a point. I’m lucky to be alive at this point! But I’m willing to do it all again. Now, I did add a little caveat to the contract because I’m sure that the fans don’t really want to see a 46 year old man try to put on a pure wrestling match. I’m notorious for flying high, AND for being extreme. Now you know all about ECW don’t you Paul? Heyman: Yes I do, and you would have been a good fit. McMahon: Exactly! Which is why I added a little stipulation to our match Corey, me and you at Civil War… will now be a STREET FIGHT? Now are you still willing to come out and try to put your money where your mouth is? Corey Graves’ music hits and he comes out to nuclear heat. Graves: Were you deeply offended by the words myself and Trips said? McMahon: I don’t care that he said I was born with a silver spoon. I made everything for myself, without my father. Now, he can’t say the same because he wouldn’t be half as relevant as he is if he didn’t marry my sister. Graves: Whatever. Look, I’m not in the mood for this shit. You want a street fight? You got it. I did beat CM Punk in HIAC, so how much harder could a 46 year old has-been be? You talk shit because you have the time to. I’m a busy man, running the better show and all. This is nothing more than an ego battle, and let me tell you where you got your ego Shane, from your FATHER. Now shut up, let me sign this contract, and let me get the hell out of this shit hole of a show. Graves signs the contract and steps back to leave but McMahon grabs his shoulder. Graves fires back with an elbow but Shane lifts him up for a suplex. Graves knees Shane in the head and jumps down before rolling out of the ring. Graves walks to the back while the crowd boos. Shane looks on at Graves as the segment ends. SEGMENT 7: Shinsuke Nakamura is backstage getting ready to face Seth Rollins when Michael Cole comes up to him. Cole: Shinsuke, you have a big match coming next against the Survival World Champion. What are your thoughts heading into the match? Nakamura: No thoughts, only actions. I have two things on my mind right now. Beat Seth Rollins, then beat Daniel Bryan. Yeah…. Oh… Nakamura walks out for his match. MAIN EVENT: Seth Rollins vs Shinsuke Nakamura Nakamura wins by DQ at 8 minutes when Team Survival invades the ring!!! Team Survival beats down on Nakamura!!! Team Chaos comes out to even the odds and disposes of most of Team Survival. Only left in the ring are Rollins, Reigns, and Ambrose against all of Team Chaos!!! Reigns, Ambrose, and Rollins back into the corner, ready to fight, but Rollins quickly rolls out of the ring and grabs his title… but KEVIN OWENS COMES RUNNING DOWN AND CATCHES ROLLINS!!! Owens powerbombs Rollins into the barricade and stomps on the Survival World Championship. Team Chaos destroys Reigns and Ambrose and throws them out of the ring. The show ends with Team Chaos standing tall inside the ring with Kevin Owens holding up the Chaos World Championship outside.